


A New Year’s Eve Trip In Time

by twztdwildcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: #HolidayHideaway18, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Food Kink, Marshmallows, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Piracy, Soulmates, Torchwood AU, Why is the Rum Gone?, Wibbly Wobbly Bond Universe, heartmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/pseuds/twztdwildcat
Summary: After enjoying some naughty New Year's Eve fun watching a Pirates Marathon, Hermione and Jack decide to take a trip to see if there's any truth to the sexiness that is Jack Sparrow. Marshmallows are shared, naughtiness is had by all, time and space is traveled, but will our couple find another Captain Jack to complete their rum soaked sandwich?





	A New Year’s Eve Trip In Time

**Author's Note:**

> So my prompts for this spectacularly fun fusion of fandoms were:
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/Jack Harkness  
> Location: Tortuga  
> Word Prompt: Marshmallow Kisses
> 
> My muse was in instant love with the possibilities, and it fits in with a series I'm slowly working on as well so there are references and eventually I'll tie it in. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta and sounding board GaeilgeRua for her input and quit editing!

Hermione and Jack were sprawled across the couch in her flat watching a “Pirates of the Caribbean” marathon and drinking every rum drink they could think of, and she could mix with magic, and enjoying smores with rum flavoured marshmallows. She popped a marshmallow into her mouth and giving a saucy wink at Jack leaned in for a kiss, sharing the rum marshmallow between them as it quickly melted and they devoured it and then moved on to who would dominate who in a kissing war as pirates fought intense battles in the screen. 

 

Jack had noticed that Hermione became a bit friskier and more assertive when the other Captain Jack dominated the screen and was strutting about looking sexy. He couldn’t blame her though, whether it was Johnny Depp or Jack Sparrow, something about the character just oozed something carnal, and more than a bit of whimsy. 

 

Likewise, Hermione had noticed that Jack seemed a mix of jealous and horribly aroused at the scenes with the other Captain Jack. 

 

She stuck a marshmallow in his mouth causing him to moan around her fingers and she one-handedly slipped open his pyjama bottoms and proceeded to match his moans around his achingly hard cock. Between the hot tongue laving up and down his member, the sexy pirate on the screen pulling off feats of seemingly dumb luck, and all the rum in its various forms Jack didn’t last long. He was soon tangling his hands in Hermione’s curls and moaning her name loud enough that neighbours would hear if she hadn’t Silencio-ed her flat long ago. 

 

Hermione came up grinning and licking the corner of her lips as she popped another marshmallow in her mouth before being pulled in for a surprise kiss from her heartmate. She and Jack knew that while the Doctor would forever be her soulmate (which seemed unfortunate due to how much of an utter prat he’d been the last time either party had seen him), she also knew through her studies in the love chamber in the DoM that a person could have more than one kind of soulmate. While the Doctor in all his prattiness was her karmic soulmate, destined to always come back to her in some form or fashion throughout time, Jack Harkness was decidedly her heartmate and the one who never failed to support her when she needed it. Which is why a part of her may always love the Doctor, and she may have a bond tied to him for eternity, she would also forever love Jack for all that he was and did for her without even trying. 

 

“Do you think these movies are based on anything real?” Jack asked the ruffle headed bookworm, knowing she’d know something about the history of what they watched, no matter what it was. 

 

“Well of course. Tortuga was very real, the general history of piracy in the Caribbean is fairly accurate too, give or take some creative license of course.”

 

“But do you think there was another Captain Jack?” Jack asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

 

“Oh, I’m not sure, but why do you ask? Like him that much, eh?” She grinned as she stroked his already reawakening member. 

 

“Well of course! It would be a shame if there were more than one Captain Jack, of course, but I wouldn’t mind sharing the title if he was really that sexy!” 

 

“I highly doubt if he was real he actually looked like Johnny Depp.”

 

“But you don’t know. Do you know when these are actually set? Like an actual time?”

 

She sat up straight and pulled away from playing with him and gave him a considering look. “Why? Do you want to take a little New Year’s Eve vacation?”

 

“Well, why not? We don’t have any emergencies right now, what better way can you think of ringing in a New Year than a Captain Jack sandwich?” he asked as he pulled her in and started nibbling on her neck and making her moan. 

 

“Mmmmm, well put that way….ugh keep doing that, and I’ll just lay you out here and now and we won’t go anywhere.”

 

Jack pulled away with a silly grin on his face, excited for the possibilities.

 

Hermione summoned her T.A.R.D.I.S.-turner and her laptop that she’d cleverly linked a hack into the TARDIS databanks. The ship adored her so was more than happy to provide info when she wanted it. A quick search and she determined when the movies were actually set in real life, and then just as quickly made some adjustments to the rings around the hourglass-shaped pendant, and encircled the chain around their necks. 

 

“Kitten, should we really pop up in almost nothing? I know it’s a different time, but this might be pushing it,” Jack said as he gestured to his topless self with his open pyjama bottoms and Hermione’s dishevelled tank top and knickers. 

 

“Oh, you’re right. Here…” She muttered a few spells under her breath, and soon they were both dressed to fit in with the time period.

 

Although Jack did notice that all of the clothing seemed to be designed with ease of undress in mind. ‘Clever witch,’ he thought to himself as the world spun around them in dizzying colours so fast he was forced to close his eyes. The jolt of being displaced in space also caused him to fall on his arse, with Hermione landing in his lap with an “oof” from both of them.

 

“I really wish portkey travel was smoother,” Hermione grumbled as she crawled off Jack’s lap and settled in next to him on the sand to take in their surroundings. A quick wandless tempus charm told her they were right when they wanted to be, and the shouts and cries of excitement along with the occasional gunshot told her they were definitely next to a dock just outside of Tortuga. 

 

The sun was just setting, and they noticed what seemed to be a familiar figure walking their way down the dock, and as he got closer, they could make out what he was muttering while waving a bottle of rum. “Bloody pirates...stole my ship...AGAIN!...no honour amongst thieves nowadays….” He took a swig of the drink, swerved a bit and fell right off the dock and across their laps, looking up into their faces. After sputtering on his nearly choked swig of rum, he gave the pair a considering look. “Well, maybe my fortunes have taken a turn. Captain Jack Sparrow, you two don’t happen to have a ship, do ye?” 

 

Hermione and Jack glanced at the Jack laying across their laps and then stared at each other in open-mouthed amazement. “Oh, my Merlin! Jack, he looks exactly the same!” Hermione squealed! 

 

“The same as what?” came a question from their laps. Sparrow wasn’t even attempting to get up, rather enjoying the view of the good-looking pair he literally stumbled across. 

 

“Oh, just an old wanted poster. Big fan, name’s Hermione, and this here is also Captain Jack. Harkness though,” she said in a rush, gesturing to the Jack sitting at her side and who was eyeing the man in his lap hungrily. Hermione’s eyes were dilating a bit too, and all three were unknowingly sending off vibes of attraction. 

 

Sparrow could feel the other Jack’s interest growing and pressing into his back, and since his head was in Hermione’s lap, and he prided himself on a keen sense of smell, he knew the girl was just as aroused. One glance down at his own waist would give away that he was more than interested in both of them. He quickly hopped up, pulling up Hermione and giving her a hot open mouth kiss before turning to Jack and pulling him up too and giving him much the same treatment but with a grope to the arse for good measure. 

 

“Well seeing as you don’t have a ship, which is a shame, and you’re too well dressed to go into the hive of lechery that’s Tortuga over there, may I make a suggestion?” At their nod, he continued, “Follow me back to a cave I know. I keep it rather well stocked and appointed for when I’m stuck on this forsaken rock as my ship gets stolen far too often, and let’s get to know one another better, savvy?” He winked saucily at them as the last of the sun’s ray’s disappeared over the horizon. 

 

Glancing at each other and communicating silently, Hermione and Jack both turned to Jack with their own saucy smiles and held out hands. “Lead the way, our sexy pirate, I think there’s a lot of booty to be ravished and pillaged,” Hermione said with only the tiniest of giggles. 

 

Jack grabbed their hands and dragged them up the beach a way before turning to lead the way to his secret cave, the pair behind him tucking into each other and giggling at their good fortunes. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what happens next leave me a comment and I'll consider writing and posting the next scene ;)


End file.
